The present invention relates to a plastic endless chain type power lawn mower including a plurality of unique impact members which produce aeration and suction within the mower casing for improving grass cutting and dispensing.
In rotary motors, it has long been desired to provide resilient cutting members in order to permit increased cutter running speeds. Cutting members or teeth are usually attached to a rigid rotating member or to an inextensible link chain which travels over spaced pulleys or a guide track member. As the running speed is increased, oscillations, vibrations and other generated forces limit the speeds at which the cutting elements may be driven. Thus, there has been a need for a resilient endless chain type cutter assembly which is capable of high speed operation while improving grass cutting and dispensing.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a resilient cutter assembly that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and yet effective and efficient in use.